


Smile

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Smile" by Nat King Cole.





	Smile

Today sucked. Today could disappear, never to be seen again, wiped from your memory. it was not a good day.

You were laying on your bed, arm draped over your eyes. All you wanted to do was forget today had happened. Was that really too much to ask?

_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it’s breaking_

Suddenly music started playing. It was a nice song, on the slow side, a bit soothing. A finger tapped your arm, causing you to (reluctantly) remove it from your face.

Bucky was smiling down at you, hand outstretched. “Dance with me, doll?”

You smiled, taking his hand. He pulled you up and off the bed. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and you wrapped yours around his neck. You swayed to the song, Bucky occasionally twirling you.

_Light up your face with gladness_

You rested your head on his shoulder, smiling to yourself. You didn’t know how he did it, but he always managed to make you feel better. No matter what kind of day you had, being with Bucky made it right every time.

_**You’ll find that life is worthwhile  
If you just smile**_


End file.
